CSI: The Lambs Revenge
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the incident involving Salazar's avengers Ed and Lindsey think it's over, but no, there is still one group that wants revenge, is this the end for the couple, or will they be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: THE LAMBS REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my new CSI story, Ed and Lindsey think their nightmares are over with the end of Salazar's group, but there is still one group who wants revenge on them, will they survive this attack that brazenly takes place in their college and involves thre of their friends.

Dsiclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>A few years had passed since the Kennedy family were held hostage by the remnants of Salazar's group. They had recovered greatly from the incident, Sharon was now six years old and was currently in school, Ed and Lindsey were in their college, the final exams of the year were approaching and they had been studying, Susan was being taken care of by Ed's father. They had finished studying for the day, before they left the college however three of their friends had stopped to talk to them. Two guys the same age as them named Harry and Johnny, Harry had short brown hair and brown eyes while Johnny had black messy hair and black eyes. The third was a girl a year younger than them at twenty-one, her name was Anne, she had shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. Annie was the one that spoke first.<p>

"Hey guys, wasn't expecting to see you guys here today".

Ed and Lindsey smiled as Lindsey responded.

"Well, the exams are coming up soon, we've gotta study".

Johnny thought for a moment and then asked.

"What about your kids?"

"Sharon's in school, Susan's with my Dad, besides, we're done for the day".

"Yeah, we're gonna go pick them up".

Their friends smiled, they knew that, no matter how dedicated Ed and Lindsey were to their potential future careers they were devoted parents first and foremost, more than willing to put their own wishes on hold to take care of their daughters.

Just then Harry looked up and saw a group of ten men who didn't look like anyone he had seen at the college before.

"Uh guys, who do you think they are?"

As the others turned to look at them the group approached them, they were standing alone, it was a quiet day at the college and hardly anybody was about, so it was obvious that the group was coming over to them. When they were near enough Johnny spoke.

"Can we help you?"  
>"No".<p>

Suddenly they realized all ten men had pulled out handguns, pointing directly at them. Ed only knew about the guns as he heard the click of them being armed. They froze, the man who seemed to be the leader of the group spoke.

"Now, if you comply everything will be alright...Which one of you is Edward Kennedy".

They all looked at Ed, Ed looked in the direction of the voice.

"Who...are you?"

"I am Rick Limbaugh, we are here to get revenge on you Edward Kennedy".

"What?"

There was a moment of silence and then Limbaugh announced.

"We are The Lambs of God".

Ed then realized now what was going on, the fanatical Christian radicals he had ruined years ago after one of them had murdered one of his friends. The last remaining fanatics of the group were here now, threatening them with guns. Anne then realized who they were and spoke.

"Oh, you guys, a group of crazy freaks, you guys give Christians a bad name".

"Shut up girl, don't forget we're armed and we will shoot you".

They knew The Lambs of God were definitely serious.

Limbaugh then spoke again.

"Okay, we're gonna be seen if we stay out here, we'll be going in there, time to secure them".

As he spoke he pointed his gun towards a lecture hall and then gestured to his men, five of them pulled out zip-ties and Limbaugh then barked an order.

"Okay, all five of you, hands behind your backs".

As they did, Lindsey, who was standing close to Ed during the whole ordeal, whispered in his ear.

"They're using zip-ties".

"Got it".

Following Limbaugh's orders they turned around, five of them men, Limbaugh amongst them, held the group at gunpoint while the other five went to bind their hands with the zip-ties. The gunmen were unaware however that Ed and Lindsey had taken a deep breath and was holding it in, their muscles taunt. The gunmen bound Ed and Lindsey's hands first and then moved on to the other three, as they did so Ed and Lindsey let out the breath they had been holding and their muscles relaxed, now, unbeknownst to their captors, Ed and Lindsey's ties were loose and they could get free at any time. Once all five of them were bound the gunmen, Limbaugh leading them, shepherded them into the lecture hall and led them to the front of the room, forced them onto their knees and stood ready, guns aimed at them, Limbaugh however knew things would get complicated. He knew they had been seen and that the police would be here at any minute, he told his men and they decided to wait for the police, not to negotiate but because they wanted an important audience to what they called God's Justice.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, The Lambs of God have returned and have taken Ed, Lindsey and their friends hostage, ready to kill Ed in revenge, and any of his friends if they get in the way. The police are on their way, will they be able to save the hostages? Wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: THE LAMBS REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Ed, Lindsey and their friends are being held hostage by The Lambs of God, will they make, how will the others react, what about their daughters, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup I know, glad you are enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The police quickly arrived at the college and Brass quickly hurried and spoke to the person who had called the police.<p>

"What's going on?"

"A group of ten gunmen have taken hostages, their in the lecture hall just down the corridor there".

Brass thought for a moment.

"How many hostages?"

"Five, five of them".

"Okay, everybody, let's go".

Brass and his officers, including a hostage negotiator arrived at the lecture hall, they looked in the room and saw the men, all armed and looking smug, Brass then saw the hostages, recognizing Ed and Lindsey.

"Oh, great, that's just what we need".

He quickly pulled out his phone and called Catherine.

"Brass, what's up?"

"Catherine, we've got an incident, ten gunmen, one of them has just claimed to be part of The Lambs of God, I think all of them are, they've taken Ed, Lindsey and three of their friends hostage".

"What, oh great, now what?"

"We're trying to negotiate with them, we're not optimistic though, what about Sharon and Susan".

Catherine was silent for a moment and then, as she remembered she answered.

"Sharon's at school, Liam's babysitting Susan".

"Right, we'll need to inform Liam about what happened, the others too, we'll also need someone to pick Sharon up from school".

"Okay, I'll handle it".

With that they hung up and Brass joined the police negotiator at the lecture hall door.

Catherine meanwhile turned to Nick, Sam and Tonya were taking a nap at the moment, Nick noticed Catherine's expression.

"Whenever you get that look, something's happens to Ed and Lindsey, what is it now?"

"The Lambs of God are back, they've taken Ed, Lindsey and three of their friends hostage, you know how crazy they are".

"Yeah, I'll call the others and warn them".

"Thanks, I have to tell Liam about what's happened, we'll also need to get someone to pick Sharon up from school".

They quickly grabbed their phones. Catherine quickly called Liam Kennedy.

"Hello?"  
>"Liam, it's Catherine".<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Catherine sighed and then spoke.

"Do you remember The Lambs of God incident?"

"Yeah".

"They're back, they've taken Ed, Lindsey and their friends' hostage".

Liam gasped, he knew, as did Catherine that Ed was in fact the main target here.

"They're going to kill my son..."  
>"We're doing everything we can, don't worry, listen we need you to keep Susan safe, okay".<p>

"Alright, please, keep me informed".

"I will, thank you, bye".

They hung up, Catherine turned to Nick.

"I've called everybody up".  
>"Yeah, I called Liam, he's gonna take care of Susan, now we just need to get someone to pick up Sharon".<p>

"Sara said she'd take care of it".

Catherine nodded and they waited for news of what happened.

Meanwhile Sharon was standing outside her school, waiting for her parents to pick her up. She was curious since they were late, just then a car pulled up and a man stepped out.

"Are you okay little girl?"

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Mommy and Daddy".

The man smiled.

"Is your Dad's name Edward Kennedy?"

"How do you know Daddy's name?"

"I'm a friend of his, I could take you home if you want".

Sharon shook her head.

"I don't go with strangers".

The man glared and his nice facade disappeared. He grabbed her arm and began to pull her into the car.

"No, stop, let me go, hel-"

She was cut off by the man covering her mouth with his hand, once in the car he put Sharon in the passenger seat, locked the doors and then grabbed a roll of duct tape and tied Sharon's hands, Sharon was crying and begging the man not to hurt her, just then she hear a clicking noise, the man had stopped moving.

"Get out of the car, now".

Sharon turned her head, her eyes wide and relieved.

"Aunt Sara!"

Sara was there, her sidearm drawn and directed at the captors head, he cursed under his breath, unlocked the door and stepped out, Sara forced him to the ground and arrested him, she called in the incident and then, being careful to wear the latex gloves she always kept in her glove compartment, she removed the tape from Sharon's wrists and got her out of the car. Sharon hugged her as the police arrived and took the kidnapper into custody, after they left Sara led Sharon over to her car, once they were inside and driving off Sharon dried her tears and then looked at Sara curiously.

"Aunt Sara, where's Mommy and Daddy".

"They...I'm sorry Sharon, they're in trouble, do you remember when your Daddy's friend was killed and he helped us get the bad guy".

Sharon nodded.

"The group that man was part of was also stopped, but at least eleven of them managed to escape, ten of them have your Mommy and Daddy".

"No!"

"It's alright, we'll save them, I promise".

Sharon thought for a moment and then asked.

"Eleven men?"

"The ten who have your Mommy and Daddy, and that man that tried to kidnap you".

"Oh".

"Don't worry, you're safe now and we'll save your Mommy and Daddy, okay".

"Kay".

They then drove back to Sara and Grissom's home, Sharon praying for her parents' safety.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, close call for Sharon, luckily Sara showed up in time, Susan is also safe but Ed, Lindsey and their friends are still being held hostage, will they be able to escape, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: THE LAMBS REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Sharon and Susan are safe but, what's gonna happen to Ed, Lindsey and their friends, will they make it, or will The Lambs of God have their revenge.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, Sharon got really lucky, hopefully her parents will too.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>While Sharon and Susan were safe Ed and Lindsey were still in trouble. Brass and the police negotiator continued to try and talk the gunmen into releasing the hostages, Limbaugh however wasn't listening.<p>

"We are The Lambs of God, the true children of the Lord, we shall have our justice on the heathen who ruined us and stop us from achieving our goal!"

Anne glared at Limbaugh and then began to yell at him.

"You sick freak, you're nothing but a criminal!"

Limbaugh turned to her.

"Watch it you stupid girl, or you won't live long enough to regret it".

Lindsey then tried to reason with him.

"Look, Anne, Harry and Johnny have nothing to do with this, let them go, please".

Limbaugh's response was to back hand Lindsey across the face, this knocked Lindsey into Ed, however this gave them the time they needed and when they straightened up again their hands were free but they pretended they were still bound. Anne then spoke again.

"Some Christians, you just use violence and intimidate people, all you care about is money, not God or anything like that".

"Shut up, I'm warning you bitch, shut the fuck up right now!"

"Screw you!"

Anne then spat in Limbaugh's face, he growled as he wiped it away and then spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"You shouldn't have done that, now you go straight to hell".

Limbaugh then raised his gun and shot Anne right in the eye, killing her.

The others screamed as Anne fell dead, Lindsey was shocked, Ed could feel Anne's blood spatter onto his jeans. Before the police could force entry into the lecture hall Limbaugh signalled to his men and the other four felt gun barrels against their heads, Limbaugh then spoke.

"If you come in we'll kill the rest of them, this is a message, see what happens to those who insult God and his true believers".

With that the rest of the gunmen stepped aside while Limbaugh walked over to Anne's body and kicked her. Enraged at this Lindsey wanted to attack Limbaugh but Ed shook his head, indicated she shouldn't move. Meanwhile the police were still outside, one of them spoke to Brass.

"Captain, shouldn't we get in there and stop them?"

"We can't, they're serious about this, you saw what they did, with them being this alert, we wouldn't we able to get into the room before they kill the others, if only there was someway to distract them, then we might have a chance".

Brass grew frustrated at this, they were helpless, these lunatics had killed somebody right in front of them and they were unable to do anything about it due to risks to the other hostages. Ed and Lindsey however were not as helpless as the others thought, Lindsey had noticed something that the others hadn't, apart from Limbaugh all the others were wielding fake guns, only Limbaugh was really armed. She had informed Ed and they had made up their minds, they were going to make their move. When Limbaugh turned his back Ed and Lindsey acted, they jumped up, revealing they were free, they immediately attacked Limbaugh who yelled in surprise, the others were in shock. Suddenly the gun fired twice and Ed and Lindsey fell, Ed had a bullet wound in his shoulder, Lindsey, a bullet wound to her hand.

Seeing this Brass knew they had no other choice.

"We're going in, now!"

Limbaugh laughed at the injured couple before him.

"Did you think that would work you fools?"

"Limbaugh!"

Limbaugh turned too late, soon he and his colleagues were arrested, Brass had called the paramedics and soon Ed and Lindsey were transported to hospital, Johnny and Harry also went to hospital, suffering from shock, sadly it was confirmed Annie was dead. Brass called the other CSI's and informed them what had occurred. Catherine immediately called Sara and Liam so that Sharon and Susan could be reunited with their parents.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, The Lambs have been stopped, Ed, Lindsey and their friends have been rescued, sadly Anne didn't make it. Next up is the aftermath, Ed and Lindsey at the hospital being reunited with their daughters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: THE LAMBS REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Ed and Lindsey are now in hospital, they will soon be reuntied with their daughters and hear about the fate of Limbaugh and his accomplices.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, truly unfortunate, at least they are safe now.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Catherine arrived at the hospital some time later, she walked up to the desk.<p>

"I'm here to see Ed and Lindsey Kennedy?"

The nurse at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Are you a relative of either of the victims"?

"I'm Lindsey Kennedy's mother, Ed Kennedy is my son-in-law".

The nurse smiled and nodded and directed Catherine to the ward, she walked over to the ward. Once inside she smiled, Ed and Lindsey were both sitting upright in bed, Lindsey's hand was bandaged, as was Ed's shoulder.

"Mom".

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"We are now".

Catherine sighed and then spoke.

"I was talking to Anne's parents".

Almost at once Ed reacted.

"I've gotta talk to them, tell them I'm sorry, it's my fault this happened to her".

"Ed no, they are not blaming you, they only blame the Lambs of God, they're actually worried about you two".

Ed calmed down and slowly nodded.

"I...I guess you're right, okay".

There was silence for a minute.

Just then Sara arrived with Sharon.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"Sharon".

Sharon stared wide-eyed at her parents.

"You're hurt".

"It's not as bad as it looks honey, we're fine".

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief and soon was sitting on a chair between her parents beds, watching them both, relieved they were safe. Finally Liam arrived with Susan.

"Susan, we're here now".

"Mama, Dada?"

"Hey sweetie, we're here".

Liam handed Susan over to Lindsey and soon the others arrived bringing occasional updates from the case, soon it was revealed that Limbaugh and his men were going to be imprisoned and soon the others left Ed and Lindsey with their daughters, so they could recover in peace, finally free of torment, knowing that the last of the groups that had been after revenge were now finished, they were finally safe and could finally concentrate on raising their children.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, Ed and Lindsey are now recovering and have finally been reunited with their daughters' finally their nightmares are over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
